Primera's Embrace
by talinsquall
Summary: Jushiro’s healing well, with Starrk and Lilynette by his side. Aizen‘s making sure of it. Starrk/Jushiro Ukitake . Spoiler, Shonen-Ai, AU, Violence, OOC, Cursing. COMPLETE.


A/N: I adore everything about Ukitake. To me, he's the perfect spouse. I even love his English dub voice, with its subtle little wheeze. This couple has been revolving in my head for months. I have different hardcore stuff, waiting in the wings, but I want to find out who survives first. All my favorites keep dying on me. Ukitake's first name is spelled different, everywhere I look, so I'm going with Wikipedia here. I'm trying to keep everybody in character, but this IS my first Bleach story ever written. So if I go a little OOC, please be kind. Thanks.

Spoiler Edit 9/11/09: Had to add Starrk's last name. This seals it. I be in love.

Fandom: Bleach

Summary: Jushiro's healing well, with Starrk and Lilynette by his side. Aizen's making sure of it.

Pairings: Starrk/Jushiro (Ukitake)

Warnings: Shonen-Ai, AU, Violence, OOC, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Primera's Embrace**

XXX

Lilynette refused to come out of the corner. Scrunched up, in a little ball, her petite face contorted, in a permanent expression of scorn. "Told ya we should have come back sooner, Starrk. Stupid mission to stupid nowhere. No one helps Mama, when we're not around. Kill 'em all. That'll show them."

Jushiro Ukitake softly petted the top of his stubborn daughter's head. "Calm yourself, Lily. No one helped, because I believed I was strong enough to do the task by myself. Now, will you be coming out of the corner, any time soon?"

Forehead crinkling, with deep thought, Lilynette gave a resolute shake of the head. "Just need some alone time, Mama. I'm okay. Promise."

Unsure look marring the transcendent face, Jushiro bent down to embrace his only child, happy to feel the careful hug back.

Watching the exchange, with a familiar weary expression, Starrk Coyote patted the recently vacated space on their shared marital bed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Let her be. She always gets this way, when you're ill. Lay back down. Doctor said you had to bed rest for another week, at least. You know I can't nap anymore, unless you're beside me."

With a sigh, and another squeeze, which was gladly returned, Ukitake straightened up and slowly made his way back to his beloved husband's side.

Following Starrk's orders, like always, Jushiro snuggled into the warm embrace. "Ah, yes. A Primera, without his 12-hour nap, is a grouchy man indeed."

Making sure he held his mate, in the position he could breathe best, Stark rubbed his nose in Jushiro's white hair. He frowned, spying the color had become even paler. He'd bring this up to Aizen first thing today.

After witnessing Aizen's uncaring attitude, toward the deaths of most of his Espada, Starrk's sole reason, for staying at all, was Jushiro, and Jushiro only.

While Starrk gave Jushiro as much of his spiritual energy he could, since Jushiro refused to even think of taking any from Lilynette, the amount still paled to what Aizen could do. And what he continued to do; in keeping Jushiro alive, and relatively healthy.

Careful of his well-hidden strength, Starrk held Jushiro's laboring body even closer. To think, it had only been a year, since the Great Battle of Fake Karakura Town. One year, and his lonely life had been changed forever.

XXX

Before Jushiro woke up, alive, in Hueco Mundo, Starrk didn't even count the days, between naps. One led right into another.

Now, although he swore to his love's face he napped alongside him, Starrk instead would count each breath emitted from Jushiro's diseased lungs. He never said anything, but he knew Lilynette did too.

While their first meeting proved rancorous, to say the least, Jushiro's relationship, with Lilynette, had blossomed into something Starrk didn't even believe possible.

In every aspect, except for the fact he didn't give birth to her, Jushiro had become Lilynette's mother.

In the past, Starrk had allowed Lilynette to run rampant. He really didn't care what she did, as long as she woke him up for meetings, and meals.

Once Jushiro became healed enough, from the horrible injury Wonderweiss had inflicted, and the fall afterwards, he took an unruly Lilynette in strict hand.

With Starrk's wide-eyed permission, Jushiro set up proper eating, sleeping, and training schedules for their seemingly young 'daughter.'

Starrk expected tantrums, death threats, and possible murder attempts in the night; which the couple did receive, during the first month.

To Starrk's utter shock, Jushiro took the abuse in stride. He met each tantrum, with forbearance and love. Each death threat, with hugs, and quick kisses. The failed murder attempts, with a hearty laugh. "That's the spirit, Lily!"

With a labored wheeze, and hug Good Night, Jushiro would send an extremely perplexed Lilynette back to her sleeping cot.

Two months later, following the new schedules, to the letter, Lilynette called Jushiro 'Mama' for the first time.

With a shrug, and shake of the head, Starrk allowed it. How could he not? Just seeing the priceless look of utter happiness on Jushiro's face, when Lilynette called him Mama, for the first time.

Starrk fell in love all over again.

XXX

The cracks, in this seeming perfection, appeared with one fateful visit.

One morning, Aizen called Starrk in for a special private meeting. He met the Espada, and his spouse, with a dire announcement.

Soul Reapers had infiltrated Hueco Mundo. Among them, the Great Killer, Ichigo Kurosaki.

With this declaration, Aizen warned Kurosaki had not come alone. Two Captains traveled with him. Kenpachi Zaraki and Shunsui Kyoraku.

While Jushiro's face remained serene, with the utterances about Zaraki and Kurosaki, it scrunched up with pain, when Shunsui's name was mentioned. Doubling over, he brought both palms up, to massage the sides of his temples.

"Fair Ukitake, are you well? I have included you into our morning meetings, since your dear presence lightens our moods. However, if the news pains you, perhaps you would like to be excused."

Grasping Jushiro tight, Starrk rocked him close, while casting a baleful eye towards a deceptively concerned Aizen. "My mate will be just fine, once I get rid of these intruders, and bring Lily back. Now tell me, where the Hell they are, so I can get this done with."

Sparing a covetous eye, once again, over Starrk's moaning prize, Aizen allowed his false concern to turn into a small smile. "Of course, Primera. This does concern Ukitake, after all."

Grabbing Starrk's arm, for support, Jushiro directed pleading, pain-filled eyes, towards his grim-faced mate. "Husband? What does Lord Aizen mean? Shunsui?…. Uh… I…"

Unable to handle the mental strain, Ukitake fainted in Starrk's arms.

Expression turning from grim to murderous, Starrk's gaze directed itself towards a gleeful Aizen's. "Sadistic bastard. You allowed those three into Hueco Mundo, because you were bored. Fix this. I don't do shit for you, until you heal my mate's mind."

Resting his chin, on a steady palm, Aizen gifted Starrk with an even bigger smile. "Fix what? Beautiful Jushiro's mind is simply remembering the truth. While the both of you are truly married, the rest, I'm afraid is a mirage."

Starrk held his mate tighter. "What do you want, Aizen? If it's Jushiro, forget it. I already told you, I'd kill us both, before you have him."

Aizen's deep brown eyes swept over Ukitake's frail body. "Jushiro shall always be a great temptation. But alas! At this time, he's worth more, as a threat to hold over your head, than a Consort. Relax, Primera! I confess to the boredom you spoke of. However, in my defense, I did this for your own good."

"Admit it. All this time, you've been worrying Shunsui Kyoraku would show up one day, and take away our pale flower. Of course, Lilynette would also leave with her precious 'Mama.' Even if she is a part of you, if Ukitake asked, you would give all. We both know he would ask for Lily."

Lowering his gaze, Starrk rested his lips against Ukitake's feverish temple. "I would give up Lilynette in a heartbeat. She's better off with her Mama anyway. As long as they were far away from you, I'd die happy."

Emitting a light chuckle, Aizen tilted his head. "So fatalistic, My Primera. No one has to die, nor leave, if you do your job to the fullest extent of your true power. You've been slacking off, Espada. I've noticed. During your last mission, you allowed those two Soul Reapers to live."

Starrk refused to meet Aizen's piercing gaze. "I handled what needed to be handled. I hurt both of them enough. They weren't getting back up. I had Lily with me. Jushiro doesn't want Lily to see people dying, if I can help it. I made a promise. Only promise I ever made to Ukitake, except for when we got married. Not going to break it. No matter what you threaten."

Aizen continued to stare at Starrk for a long time, before he made his decision. "Ah, I see. A promise. Very well, then."

With a quirk of Aizen's eyebrow, a surprised Lilynette appeared in front of the table, wooden Kendo stick in hand. She had been in the middle of practicing.

With a cry of shock, Lilynette ran to Ukitake's unconscious form. "Mama! He had another coughing attack. Didn't he? I knew I should have stayed with him this morning."

Behind her concerned form, two medics, with a stretcher appeared. With a nod from Aizen, the pair moved forward to transport Ukitake to the infirmary.

Starrk didn't move a muscle. Raising his gaze, once again, he looked Aizen right in the eye. "You still haven't told me the location of the intruders, Sir."

Aizen waved a dismissive hand. "Oh dear. I totally forgot. Let us see. Zaraki's been led down a dead end, by that irritating lieutenant of his, and Kurosaki's fighting one of the newer Espada. I forgot his name."

Unable to contain his irritation, Starrk snarled, showing Aizen pointed eye-teeth. "And Shunsui Kyoraku?"

Quiet smile returning, Aizen closed his eyes, as if hearing a sweet melody. "Oh dear. I believe he is getting closer and closer to our very location. The security around here has become truly lax. I must say. So distraught. All he can think of is his beloved Jushiro, and what that horrid Primera must be doing to him. So emotionally open. So easy to kill."

Opening his eyes, Aizen's gaze met Starrk's bloodthirsty one, with complete confidence. "Lilynette will accompany Ukitake to the infirmary. Consider Jushiro's mind fixed. All he shall remember is another severe coughing attack, which his beloved Starrk helped him through again. Your main rival stands at the door, waiting to die. I am counting on you, My Primera. Do not disappoint me."

Kissing his most precious loved one on the forehead, Starrk laid Ukitake on the stretcher, carefully arranging him, so he could breathe easier. Turning, he laid one hand on top of Lilynette's head. "No matter what happens to me. You stay by your Mama's side. Protect him with everything you got. Promise me."

Confused, Lilynette furiously shook her head. "Starrk! Ya can't battle without me! How are ya gonna do your Resurreccion?"

Leaning over, for the first time ever, without Jushiro looking on, Starrk kissed the top of Lilynette's head. "Not going to need it. That man, out there, wants to take Jushiro away from us. I'm never going to let that happen. He's dead. He just doesn't know it yet. You remember what I promised your Mama? No more killing for you, if I can help it. Right now. He needs you more than I do. Now promise me and go with your Mama."

Refusing to cry, Lilynette nodded her head once. "I promise. Lazy kimono-wearing freak. Why can't he stay dead? Don't care if he keeps coming back. He can't have my Mama."

Grim resolution etched on a deceptively young face, Lilynette took Jushiro's limp hand, and walked out the back entrance, with the medics.

Starrk continued to stare at the back entrance, until he heard loud banging on the door.

"Ukitake! Jushiro! It's me! Shunsui! We finally got through!"

Disturbed, Starrk tilted his head, and looked over to Aizen, who seemed far too amused for his own good.

"I copied our frail flower's spiritual pressure. The poor man believes his love is sitting right here. I do so love when would-be heroes are disappointed. Don't you, My Primera?"

Striding towards the door, Starrk didn't bother to turn around. "Save it, Lord Aizen. We both know my main rival isn't this freak on the other side. He's sitting in your seat, wearing a shit-eating smile."

Starrk halted at the great door. Steady hand resting on the handle. "I am Jushiro Ukitake's husband. He is my Mate. From the first moment he deflected my Cero back at me, this was a fact. I'll kill Shunsui Kyoraku, because it serves my own needs, but don't think I don't know what you're planning. If I die, you still won't have Jushiro. I'll make sure of it."

With firm declaration still ringing in the air, Starrk opened the door, kicked a flabbergasted Shunsui in the chest, and slammed the door behind him.

Closing his eyes, Aizen allowed his mind to wander over to the infirmary. With a heartfelt sigh, his mental gaze caressed Ukitake's pale form. So beautiful. The illness, blood, and ominous presence of Death made the man even more exquisite.

Reopening his eyes, Aizen centered his attention to the utter carnage happening in the other room. Such utter grace. When his Primera allowed the animal inside to take hold, none could match him. Poor Shunsui.

Sitting back, Aizen rested his head against the chair. Fixing Ukitake's mind proved easy enough, he just needed to tweak some things here and there.

According to reports, with Ukitake missing, his dear family had fallen onto hard times.

If Aizen remembered correctly, five brothers and two sisters. Hmm.

All powerful Soul Reapers. All with Jushiro's delicate good looks. All willing to follow Ukitake to the death.

Sensing the fight, on the other side of the door, had become a mindless blood-bath, Aizen concentrated his thoughts on the future.

It seemed the more family Starrk acquired. The more dedicated, and loyal, he became.

Jushiro Ukitake and his beautiful malleable family. While Captain, he had been so careful to keep them all safe, from harm, and bad influences.

Aizen couldn't wait to meet them.


End file.
